


Finger Puppet

by RittaPokie



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor, This Is Incredibly Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RittaPokie/pseuds/RittaPokie





	Finger Puppet

Peter doesn't know _why_ he thought it would be okay to go into a second-hand shop with Wade Wilson, as really nothing with Wade ever goes completely smoothly. So, he shouldn't be surprised, but he feels like he's an annoyed parent trying to stop the older man from touching and buying everything.

"Peter." Wade's voice is full of delight and the brunet doesn't turn around because that tone of voice means absolutely nothing good. He's not turning around. He's not. "Petey, _look_."

With a heavy sigh and a lot of reluctance, Peter turns his head to look in the merc's direction. He was right. He shouldn't have looked. Wade has found a vinyl Spider-Man finger puppet. Peter gives the merc a look of pure exasperation and Wade dissolves into giggles. "Wade..." he sighs again as the merc jams a second finger into the puppet.

He walks further down the isle they're on, ignoring the barely suppressed laughter behind him with little success until Wade is frantically patting him on the shoulder and he turns again. " _What_ -" he starts, but Wade stretches the bottom of the puppet and slips it onto his tongue. "Okay. Okay, I'm leaving you here."

"Aww, _come on_ , don't be that way babe!"


End file.
